Flota Striker: El Escuadron Perdido
by Double Danger
Summary: Hay Historias de Un Escuadron Perdido que Salva a Kan-musus de ser Hundidas en el ultimo momento, Incluso algunos dicen que Algunas Kanmusus Hundidas en realidad estan En ese Escuadron... pues claro otras No creen en eso... pero esta es la Historia de como el Acorazado IJN Yamato y Su escudron encuentran a Esa Flota Perdida... al ser rescatada por ellos... si Ellos.


Nos Vencieron... teniamos que defender este sector del Ataque Abysal... pero fueron demasiados... incluso para mi y mi Hermana.

Estamos apunto de Hundirnos, el escuadron completo esta apunto de Hundirse, tenemos daños por todas partes y nos sostenemos de milagro.

Pero... no vamos a lograrlo...

aun queda una Battleship-Re-Class y un par de Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class, La Battleship-Re-Class y las Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class esta igual que nosotras... pero se nos acabo la municion... estamos Bajos de Combustible... y tenemos Fugas... como Buque Insignia he fallado...

lo unico que nos queda es huir... pero tenemos muchos daños y casi no nos podemos Mover... Nagato intenta desesperadamente moverse alfrente de nosotras para recibir el ataque mientras escapamos... pero no parece darse cuenta que nadie se mueve.

Las Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class se preparan para disparar y Nagato Mueve su unica Torreta he intenta disparar, pero parece no notar que los cañones de esa torreta estan maltratados... posiblemente exploten si dispara.

"¡Na-ga-to... no... Dis-pares!" dije intentando evitar que dispare... por suerte Nagato se da de cuenta de los daños de su Torreta...

Nagato baja la mirada... tal parece que acepto que nos vamos a hundir... mi Hermana Musashi intenta ir al frente y recibir los diparos de las Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class que misteriosamente aun no disparaban.

Nagato...

Mutsu...

Musashi...

Akagi...

Fubuki...

Lo siento... fui una mala Buque Insignia... igual que en el pasado vamos a Hundirnos por mi incompetencia...

Solo desearia que ellas se salvaran...

¡No!... no es momento de Rendirse... no volvere al fondo del Oceano intentando Huir... si me voy a Hundir... me Hundire como Mi hermana en el pasado... ¡Luchando!.

Despues de todo Soy Yamato... una de las Acorazados mas poderosas... ademas me queda una Torreta casi intacta.

Movi a Nagato y a Musashi de mi camino y me coloque al frente con mi unica torreta disponible apuntando a la Battleship-Re-Class... que por cierto... ella me miraba igual.

"Yamato, Aqui Mando, como esta la situacion en su--" la transmision fue cortada y llenada de estatica.

Siento un par de manos en mis hombros.

miro atras para ver que Musashi y Nagato apoyandome... por alguna razon la torreta de Nagato tenia los cañones reparados y Musashi tambien estaba lista.

Mire a Akagi, Fubiki y a Mutsu... inmediatamente entendieron que tenian que huir...

en todo este tiempo la Battleship-Re-Class Solo nos veia... y no ordenaba a las Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class nuestra aniquilacion.

Decidi atacar.

pero antes que dar la orden...escuchamos disparos detras nuestro... es imposible que sean de Fubuki o de Mutsu... ellas no tienen municion.

La Battleship-Re-Class miro hacia arriba... pude ver el terror en sus ojos... yo tambien senti terror apenas lo vi...

Si hay algo que Caracteriza a las Kamusu es que personificamos Buques de la primera y segunda guerra mundial.

Por lo cual... Ver Misiles significaba que Un Destructor Lanzamisiles o un Crucero Lanzamisiles estaba aqui... no una Kamusu... un verdadero Navio Lanzamisiles.

Y en las condiciones que estamos... un Misil es mortal para nosotras.

Tal parece que la sorpresa del misil paralizo a la Battleship-Re-Class por que no ordeno nuestra aniquilacion antes de que los misiles cayeran sobre ellas...

por su puesto al estar cerca la onda expansiva nos daño... mas a Mi, Musashi y Nagato... o eso creo pues estaban a la misma distancia que yo.

Mi vision cada vez se pone mas Borrosa y un tipo de marco negro aparece en los cosatados de mi vision... estoy perdiendo la conciencia... supongo que es mi fin... dañana por fuego amigo... que decepcion...

Pero... ya no siento dolor... de hecho me siento relajada... son mas pruebas de que estoy apunto de hundirme... pero.

antes de que mi vision sea completamente negra veo a alguien colocarse delante de mi... apenas puedo escucharlo... pero no puedo definir el genero de la voz.

"Yamato-san... voy a Ayudarla... porfavor... mantengase conciente" dijo ese alguien mientras frotaba sus manos... justo antes de que mi vision sea totalmente negra siento una descarga electrica y todo el marco negro desaparece y mi vision deja de ser borrosa poco a poco.

"Yamato-san... se encuentra bien" dijo esa voz... aun no podia escucharla bien por lo cual no podia distinguir su genero... pero parecia inclinarse a ser la de un chico.

"¡Alice-Nee cubrenos con el Hunter MKIII System!, ¡Abigail-Nee... prepara tus Aviones de ataque para prestar apoyo!, ¡Bismarck-san Se acercan refuersos enemigos por el Norte (30)!, ¡Printz-san! ¡Iowa-san! ¡Apoyen a Bismarck-san! ¡Yuu! ¡no dejes que ningun Submarino se acerque mientras las Trato!" dijo ese Chico... si es un chico... apesar de no tener la apariencia, su voz de mando me Hace creer que es su Almirante... pero por que lleva una gran mochila metalica y... ¡por que lleva una Armadura Kamusu!.

!Hai Onii!/¡Ok My Admiral!/¡Bestätigend Mein Admiral!/¡Mein Kapitän!/¡Mein Chef!" fue lo que escuchen en diferentes idiomas... claramente Estaba el nuestro el japones, escuche ingles y tambien aleman.

y fue cuando entendi... un Escuadron diferente estaba en nuestro rescate... estoy agradecida... pero aun sigo pensando por que un Almirante tiene una Armadura KaMusu y como la Opera... sera que tiene en su interior el alma de algun Navio... cosa que hasta ahora so ha pasado en Mujeres...

Veo que el Chico otra vez frota sus manos con fuerza... entonses un brillo verde aparece en sus manos y comienza a Pasarlas por mi cuerpo... no podia moverme apesar de que ya no sentia tanto dolor... ni si quiera podia hablar.

"Lo siento si es incomodo, pero es nesesario... tengo que Sanarte y Reparar tu Armadura, Descuida Musashi-san y Nagato-san aun no estan hundidas y Mutsu-san, Fubuki-san y Akagi-san estan bien... inmobilizadas pero bien." dijo el chico intentando calmarme... pero mi mente tenia otras preocupaciones en este momento... por que su mano. se siente tan caliente... pero no en un sentido de quemar...

mientras pasa Sus manos por mi cuerpo un sentimiento caliente se apodera de mi... que me esta haciendo... por que las demas no hacen nada... acaso no ven a este chico que aparentemente es un almirante, esta Tocando todo mi cuerpo...

entonses cuando termina de tocar toda mis piernas me doy cuenta que ya no duelen ni estan entumecidas... me esta Sanando.

 _"Mien Admiral, encontramos un grupo de Abysales justo hacia donde nos dijo... ¿procedemos con el ataque?"_ escuche una voz con acento aleman por la radio del Chico.

"Ya les dije de que dejen de llamarme almirante Bismarck-san y si... procedan con el ataque" dijo el chico un poco Avergonsado.

 _"Oh... My Admiral... no le gusta que te llamemos asi... pero eres exactamente eso... o por lo menos estas destinado a convertirte en uno"_ dijo una Voz con Acento americano... con un tono un poco burlon.

"No lo soy... Nagato-san seria mejor almirante que yo, y pueden llamarme por mi nombre Iowa-san" dijo el chico mientras pasaba sus manos por mi abdomen... si toca mi pecho juro que sentira mi Cañon de bateria principal en su culo.

Se sentira extraño que pasara sus manos calientes por una parte privada de mi cuerpo pero antes de tocar mi busto levanta sus manos y pasa directamente al cuello donde termina... por fin me siento completamente bien... aunque me duele el pecho en el area que el no paso sus manos... quisas no sea tan malo que las toque...

"Listo Yamato-san... procedere con Musashi-san... Alice-nee puedes ayudar Yamato a levantarse... Abigail-nee Envia Un escuadron de aviones de ataque a Apoyar Bismarck-san y las demas..." dijo el Chico mientras me dejaba y muy posiblemente comiense a Sanar las heridas de Mi hermana.

una Chica Kan-Musu con el diseño de armadura peculear, la parte de frente de un barco pasa al frente por su cadera como mi armadura... pero en ves tener alguna torreta, esos lugares estan vacias... solo es una cubierta metalica con diseños cuadrados, en sus Hombros hay unas torretas Anti-Areas Gigantes, me imagino que es Alice... pero no pareciera tener rasgos en comun con el chico...

el Chico tenia cabello castaño corto y despeinado su rostro era el tipico de cualquiere chico... pero esta chica era Rubia y con el pelo rizado... y por sus medidas podria ser una Crucero Pesado... pero ¿sin Torretas?...

Ella me extiende su mano y yo la tomo, ella sorpresivamente logra levantarme y porfin puedo mirar a mi alrededor... Mutsu, Fubiki y Akagi estan agachadas respirando pesadamente pero estan bien... El chico esta al lado de mi hermana Musashi y tiene en sus manos brillando en un color verdes y pasandolas por sus piernas... no puedo evitar ver el Gran Sonrrojo que tiene mi hermana.

"Que... es... lo que pasa... quienes son" pregunto yo recuperando mi habla.

"Yo soy Alice y aunque hable japones, soy tan americana que Iowa-san... Soy un Crucero" dijo Abigail mientras me soltaba... y si algo que si compartian esta chica y el chico que usaba una Armadura Kamusu era que si parecian estadounidenses... pero su Japones era Fluido... como si ubieran crecido con esa Lengua.

"Musashi-san se encuenta bien... ya he terminado puede abrir los ojos" vuelvo a escuchar la voz del chico y veo como Intenta levantar a mi Hermana... se notaba mucho mejor que antes... aunque nuestras armaduras estan casi destruidas estamos bien fisicamente... tambien es muy dificil de no notar el gran Sonrojo que tiene mi hermana... por alguna razon siento la gran nesecidad de dispararle una Ronda AP Shell por el culo a ese Chico... pero me controlo.

Musashi se Acerca a mi y me abrasa... yo tambien lo hago... despues de todo pensamos que seria nuestro fin.

"Bien Nagato-san... se que va a ser incomodo pero nesecito que se quede tranquila no importa lo que sienta"

Entonses escuchamos un gemido.

ambas volteamos a ver al chico que tiene sus manos en las piernas de Nagato con ese brillo verde... y como Nagato parecia no haber perdido el habla... estaba intentando Reprimir unos gemidos... quisas sus piernas sean Zonas erogenas...

"Perdoneme Nagato-san pero si no continuo puede Hundirse" dijo el chico mientras que Nagato asentia un un gran sonrrojo y unas lagrimas de cocodrilo... nunca pense que Nagato-san tuviera esa debilidad.

Por fin Musashi-nee y yo nos separamos y miramos a la otra chica que esta con nosotros...

Es un Portaaviones y tambien tiene apariencia Americana, Alice y esta Chica que posiblemente se llame Abigail si tenian Cosas en comun... en apariencia pero no podria decir que son hermanas.

Es Rubia pero de cabello liso y largo hasta la espalda baja, Su armadura consta de una pista de aterrizaje de ambos lados de su cadera y en vez de tener un arco tiene una Ballesta... pero al igual que Alice no reconosco que Barcos representan... ademas si dicen ser y parecen americanos por que hablan tan bien el Japones...

 _"Emmm Mein Kapitän, nos vamos de este lugar, llama a la base, podria Fräulein Abigail enviarnos Apoyo aereo para camuflar nuestro escape"_ Dijo una Voz con asento aleman por la radio... pero no era la misma de la otra vez.

La Portaaviones carga un flecha en su ballesta y la dispara pero no logro ver los aviones que lanza por la oscuridad de la noche.

El chico parece Haber terminado con Nagato que en todo este tiempo Habia estado reprimiendo gemidos... por alguna razon siento pena Por ella.

"Lo siento por los Inconvenientes pero no puedo hacerlo si no hay contacto Fisico" Dijo el Chico totalme te ingnorante del Aura de matar que salian de Mutsu, Fubuki y Akagi... ademas de la propia Nagato.

"Bueno Mutsu, es tu turno" Dijo el Chico mientras se Acercaba a Mutsu

"Alejate de mi hermana" Dijo Nagato mientras Intentaba golpear al Chico pero este simplemente lo esquivo aunque no viera de donde venia el puño.

"Calmese Nagato-san Ellas estan Inmovilizadas, no podemos Retirarnos si ellas no se mueven" dijo el Chico esquivando todos los puñetasos de Nagato... "ademas usted no esta en condiciones para hacer eso".

El chico intentaba ser lo mas profesional y calmado posible asi que En parte lo entendia... tambien era incomodo para el... pero era SU trabajo.

"Bien... pero si veo algo raro Te disparare"

"y no dudo que usted lo hara" Dijo el Chico.

cuando el Chico se Acerco a Mutsu al principio ella era timida pero el Chico Solo froto sus manos hasta que un brillo verde con unos toques de electricidad aparecio en sus manos... entonses solo toco el Pecho (pero por encima de los Senos) de Mutsu y una descarga Electrica color Verde paso por Todo su cuerpo... repitio el mismo proceso con Fubuki y Akagi... entonses ¡por que no Hiso eso con Nosotras!.

me imagino que sintio nuestra aura de matar por que rapidamente dijo.

"La descarga solo sirve si la Kan-Musu no a Recibido un Daño masivo... ademas que no estan efectiva, practicamente solo les quite la Inmovilizacion... ustedes tenian Daño Critico y Yamato estuvo apunto de Hundirse" dijo el chico con una Voz seria.

ahora que lo veo de espaldas puedo Ver mejor su Armadura.

en su espalda esta la Ciudadela pero al lado Derecho hay un espacio vacio Grande, tiene el dibujo de una "H" en un circulo, todo de color blanco.

al Lado Izquierdo de la Cuidadela Hay una torre con un Gancho en su extremo y mucha Cuerda de Alambre Grueso alrededor de la torre, a los lados de su Cadera esta la parte del Frente de un Barco pero no tiene nadaa execpcion de unos Binoculares.

no tiene ninguna Torreta a la Vista, por lo cual parece estar desarmado ero no parece haber cubiertas de madera... todo es de metal negro.

El chico se da la vuelta y nos mira... Saca sus binoculares y mira hacia un lugar en especifico... los Binoculares son raros pues Son muy Gruesos y parecia haber ina lente Encima de ellos... un lazer rojo sale de la lente y apunta al agua...

"Alice... prepara Un Misil para disparar... 10 Segundos" dijo el chico con una Voz seria.

"A la Orden Oni-Chan" dijo la Chica mientras que en su cubirta Cuadriculada se abre uno de sus cuadros y sale disparado un misil de el... justo a los 10 segundos que dijo el Chico.

ahora entendia por que no reconocia el Barco que esa chica representaba... ella es una Kan-Musu de un Crucero de Misiles, una Kan-Musu de un navio actual.

cuando el Misil estaba apunto de tocar el agua una Abysal submarino emergio en ese lugar justo para recibir el Misil...

como es posible... no senti nada en mi sonar... incluso Musashi-nee, y el resto de nosotras estaba Inpactada...

"Alice-nee, calienta las Hunter MKII, direccion Noreste(30)" dijoo el chico mientras Seguia mirando por sus binoculares al Cielo...

Despues Mi Radar A-A detecto un Grupo de Aviones Abysales dirigiendose hacia nosotros por ese mismo lugar... ¿¡Este Chico Tiene Mejor Radar A-A que yo!?

Las Torretas Antiaereas gigantes de Alice comensaron a girar y cuando Por fin los Aviones abysales Apararecieron a la vista, Alice Abrio Fuego... con una Cadencia y presicion Increible... no tubieron tiempo de acercarse los Aviones cuando ya Todos fueron Derribados... Alice era una poderosa Anti-aerea.

"Muy bien Nos vamos... Yamato-san, Musashi-san, Nagato-san, Mutsu-san, Fubuki-san y Akagi-san... no se que van hacer ahora... pero nosotros nos vamos... si quieren venir, pueden hacerlo" dijo ese Chic mientras colocaba su Binocular en su cubierta, al mismo tiempo Bismarck un Acorazado aleman, Prinz Eugen un crucero Pesado aleman y Iowa un Acorasado EstadoUnidense llegaban.

"Donde Esta Yuu" dijo el Chico Apenas ellas llegaron... justo en ese momento un chica aparecio debajo del Agua... era U-511 un Submarino aleman.

"Aqui esta Yuu" dijo U-511 mientras solo sobresalia del Agua de la Cintura para arriba Pudiendo ver que Su Armadura tenia unos cambios...

"Bueno Nos vamos, Hicimos lo que pudimos... Nos Vemos Yamato-san" dijo El chico Mientras comensaban a Irse... un una formacion de Circulo... y el Chico en el medio... bueno es Rasonable por que el no lleva Armamento y tiene mejores Radares y Sonar que yo...

"¡Espera!... ¡por lo menos dinos tu nombre!" Dijo Sorprendentemente Nagato.

"Soy Axel... y soy un Black-Boat" Dijo el Chico mientras Se iban... entonses se me ocurrio algo.

"Vamos Chicas... hay que seguirlo, No hay mucho que podamos hacer aqui ya..." dije Yo mientras comensaba a Avansar Detras de ellos... pero ya nos separaban una distacia de 200 Metros... pero me quede pensando... ¿que es un Black-Boat?.

Las Chicas comensaron a Seguirme, aunque no se si por que soy su Flag-Ship o por que enserio querian irse de ahi.

 ** _punto de vista de Bismarck_**

Sere Honesta conmigo misma... me Gusta Axel... si lo dije... me gusta un Americano...

al Principio solo estaba Agradecida por Salvarme a mi y a Prinz Eugen de morir ahogadas... Si... nos hundieron... Axel uso su Cable Remolque para Sacarnos del agua y asi evitar que nos Ahogaramos... pero estoy muy segura que mi Base naval ya me doy por muerta... asi que por eso Me quede con el... al principio era por que mi propio orgullo no me dejaba Dejar esa Deuda sin Saldar... Por Favor... me salvo la vida, Reparo mi Armadura Kan-Musu, Se preocupa por mi, prepara buena comida... y no es que me queje de la comida de Mamiya... eso solo... que el es el chico que toda chica desea... y aunque no sea Robusto o fuerte... de hecho ni siquiera tiene Armamento, el nos ayuda mucho Curando nuestras Heridas, Reparando nuestras armaduras, nos suministra Municion Especial, Es el Mejor Radar contra-todo que existe... y su Marcador Lazer hace que mis cañones tengan mucha mas presicion... es simplemente Perfecto... no solo en el Ambito de las Batallas... el es Amable, Atento, como dije antes prepara Buena comida y da muy buenos Masajes... antes siempre me dolian los Hombros... ahora no...

En Fin, con todo este tiempo que he pasado tratando de Saldar mi deuda con Axel, luego poco a Poco me comenso a Gustar...

claro no soy la unica... sospecho que Prinz tambien Gusta de Axel... Yuu tal vez... pero su inexpresividad hace que dude, Iowa parece solo molestarlo aunque parece verlo mas como un Hermano menor que como un chico en si... lo cual no tendria problema si no fuera que ella es una Bro-con confirmada.

y sus Hermanas... no quiero hablar de ellas... de por si les tengo envidia de que pase la mayor parte del tienpo con ellas... y que sean mas Fuertes que Yo o cualquier Acorazado de ultima generacion solo agrega mas Sal a la herida... pero tampoco habria problema al Ser hermanos... despues de todo estoy totalmente segura Que Axel desaprueba en Incesto... El problema... no son Hermanas Sanguineas de el, solo es un apodo... el termino correcto seria Amigos de la Infancia... muy muy muy de la Infancia... practicamente estan juntos desde que tienen memoria...

Entonses Llego esa Mision Auto impuesta... Salvar a ese Escuadron entero Suicida... estaban Yamato, Musashi, Nagato, Mutsu, Akagi y Fubuki Ese escuadron entero fue a una mision suicida, y aunque defendieron bien apenas se quedaron sin municion perdieron... estaban apunto de morir, si no fuera por un misil de Alice se ubieran hundido...

todo estaba perfecto, Nos dio Municion AP Max para Situacion de Emergencias, y apoyo aereo de Abigail.

defendimos el lugar por ellas mientras que Axel las Curaba, Y cuando llego la hora de irnos, ellas nos siguieron... ¿por que?...

todo estaba bien... no habia nesecidad de que ellas nos siguieran... de hecho Parece que Axel lo sabe por que el se esta poniendo Nervioso.

Yo tambien lo haria... el primer Chico Kan-Musu, puede curarlas en medio del Combate, puede reabastercer municion, es un Radar Anti-todo... marcador laser...

es practicamente el Buque Soñado para cualquier Kan-Musu... y hasta ahora la Unica Kan-Musu que podia hacer eso era Akashi... pero... digamos que ella y Yubari se llevan muy bien... Demasiado Bien... y eso agregenles ambas son mecanicas...

¿Me pregunto que pasaria si Akashi y Axel se encontraran?... despues de todos ambos son barcos de Reparacion.

Mientras que algunas prefieren a Sus Almirantes, yo prefiero a alguien que me Ayude en la Batalla.

"Bismarck-San, Te encuentras Bien" dijo Axel miradome Preocupadamente "Has tenido esa expresion pensativa desde que nos Fuimos de ese lugar"

"No te preocupes, solo pienso en que hacer con las Chicas que nos Siguien" dije Yo misma Y todas las demas Asienten... me imagino que es por que tambien piensan lo mismo.

"Se que ellas nos Siguen... pero no podemos hacer nada... no me sentira bien al dañar aliados solo para que nos teman"

"Pero no pueden Seguirnos para siempre" Dijo Abigail mientras aterrisaba un Jet Furtivo F-22 en su Pista Izquierda...

Veran... estos Tres "Hermanos" Son los primeros Kan-Musu's de Navios de antes de la aparicion de los Abysales...

Abigail Reencarna a un Portaaviones Nuclear... y tambien gracias a Axel Puede Fabricar Jets Furtivos F-22 Raptor para Atacar a Aire... y un poco a Tierra y Jets de ataque A-10 ThunderBolt II para atacar a otros barcos... esos A-10 Dan miedo... mientras que con cualquier ametralladora de un Caza sentiriamos Pequeños piquetes, la Ametralladora de los A-10 Pueden perforar nuestro Blindaje de Armadadura y dejarnos Inmovilizadas... sin mencionar sus Misiles o Bombas para Soltar... sin mencionar que resisten Bien los Anti-aereos comunes.

El Pensar en Esos A-10 Disparandome siempre hace que piense de que lado estar... hasta ahora el unico anti-aereo capas de derribarlos rapidamente son los M169 Vulcan de Alice... pero por alguna razon Axel y ella misma los Llama "Hunter MKII".

Hablando de ella... Alice... estoy comensando a sospechar que es una Bro-Con... por que estoy segura que ese comportamiento Dulce cada vez que esta Axel Presente no es normal.

Esta armada con Misiles Crucero y Los Anti-aereos mas potentes de los Kan-Musu's existentes ellas dos, Junto con Axel apoyandolas en la espalda... son un trio muy de temer.

ahora agregandonos... yo Bismarck, Mi Camarada Prinz Eagen, Mi otra Camarada de La division de Submarinos U-511 "Yuu" que por cierto Fue mejorada por Axel, y... Iowa... somos un Escuadron Muy duro... a si... se me olvido mensionar... el M169 Vulcan puede destruir Shells en medio Vuelo... si duda somos Imparables.

aunque tener a Yamato, Musashi y Nagato de Contrincantes puede ser un poco intimidante... nosotras somos mas. fuertes... solo desearia ser mas fuerte de lo que soy ahora mismo... Alice es la mas fuerte con sus misiles Crucero y despues le sigue Abigail con sus Aviones de la Post 2da Guerra Mundial.

Pero bueno... igual Me siento feliz que Axel Siempre me elogie por lo que haga... reconoce todo el esfuerzo que pongo en que todo salga a la perfección y eso le causa envidia a Alice... me encata ver esa Expresion en su cara.

 ** _Punto de Vista de Alice_**

Mi Hermano, Claro no somos Hermanos de sangre pero Siempre hemos estado Juntos, siempre Fue tan Feliz al vernos felices... si tan solo yo Ubiera sabido lo que el realmente sentia en ese tiempo no lo habria Hecho sufrir tanto...

Nosotras... Abigail-nee y Yo somos las Primeras Kan-Musus en Ser Buques de la Post 2da Guerra Mundial... pero Axel-nii... Su barco... ni siquiera Existe... o por lo menos en los Libros de Historia... por lo que podria ser algun prototipo de algun pais en la Guerra Fria o Posterior... un Barco capas de Reparar, Proporcionar Municion y a la vez ser de lo mas avansado en Radares y Sonares... es el Sueño Humedo de cualquier Almirante... y en este caso Kan-Musus... claro En la Historia Estubo el IJN Akashi... pero no se si ya ha reencarnado en Kan-musu.

Pero yo lei lo que le hicieron para despertar esa Armadura... paso por muchos experimentos cuando esos cientificos descubrieron que el tenia Aplitud para ser un Kan-Musu... Nuestras mandibulas se fueron hasta el suelo cuando lo vimos en el agua con esa Extraña Armadura...

segun los expedientes la armadura le provoca serio Estres mental al Hacer multiples tareas...

por eso intento no sufrir daños... que todos mis misiles den a la primera... en general no hacerle mucho trabajo a mi Hermano, abigail tambien hace lo mismo... incluso Las demas lo hacen... desde que lo vieron perder el control producto de su estres... la Armadura casi lo mata ese dia...

por suerte no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido... por eso no estamos en una base naval, por eso no tenemos almirante... por eso vamos vagando de isla en Isla... no estamos Orgullosas lo que hicimos Abigail y yo para sacarlo de ese laboratorio... pero lo hicimos... para que viviera... no queriamos que usara la armadura, queriamos que el Fuera nuestro almirante... en ese Pequeño Yate que robamos del Laboratorio que ahora es nuestra base movil... incluso tenemos Hadas haciendo Trabajos ahi... aunque por alguna Razon las Dimensiones no funcionan bien ahi... en algunas Habitaciones son Grandes las Hadas y en otras son de su tamaño normal... algunas Habitaciones Son muy grandes para el tamaño del Yate y pues... muchas cosas que no entiendo de ese Yate... segun mi hermano, ese Yate es un prototipo de Base Movil, que emplea la tecnologia mas reciente descuibiertas por las hadas y muchas cosas mas que la verdad no entiendo.

En fin... queriamos que se quedara en ese Yate... que el Fuera nuestro "Almirante" pero... el queria Ayudarnos... el queria Estar en el frente... ayudandonos... y no podiamos decirle que no.

despues de todo es El... nunca se queda quieto en un lugar a menos que la situacion lo Amerite, y aunque Yo, Abigail-nee y Axel-nii somos Fugitivos de ese laboratorio... estamos felices de que Axel-nii por fin Sea Feliz realmente... solo espero no equivocarme como la ultima vez.

 ** _Punto de Vista Omnisiente_**

Mientras el Escuadron de Axel se dirijia hacia su base Movil, el Escuadron de Yamato hacia lo posible por alcansarlos... pero cada vez habia mas distancia y ya casi no los veian... los seguian por radar y aunque intentan comunicarse con ellos por radio no responden.

"Por que tenemos que Seguilos" Dijo Una Fubuki un poco dañana.

"Porque Ellos Van hacia un lugar seguro" dijo Yamato mientras intentaba Seguirles el Rastro.

"Como lo sabes" Dijo Fubuki

"si no te has dado cuenta el Escuadron de Axel esta Formado por 4 Kan-Musu dadas por muertas" dijo Yamato

"Bismark y Prinz Eugen fueron dadas por muertas al Quedarse atras para que el resto de su escuadron pudiera escapar de una Enboscada fallida contra los Abysales, Iowa Fue hundida en una Mision de Escolta En unas de las Islas de Recoleccion de recusos al Sacrificarse para que se fueran las que llevaban los materiales, y U-511 fue hundida en una Mision de Reconocimiento" Dijo Nagato con una Voz seria.

"Lo mas Probable que Cuando cada una Estubi apunto de Hundirse, Ese Chico Kan-musu y Sus Hermanas aparecieron Para salvarlas, como lo hiceron con nosotras" Dijo Musashi Tambien con tono Serio.

"Eso deve Significar que no son del alguna Base naval, si no que tiene su propia Base... un lugar seguro para ellos" Dijo Mutsu con un tono de Voz de entendimiento.

"bueno... pero entonses... ¿por ese Chico ppdia hacer lo mismo que Akashi?" dijo Fubuki un poco Confundida.

"Ese es el mayor dilema... por que el es la reencarnacion de un ¿Black Boat? eso tambien es Otra Incognita" dijo Yamato.

"¿Que es eso de ahi?, parece un Yate" dijo Musashi

"Seria ahi donde se Refugian" dijo Mutsu.

"Pues Veamos" dijo Fubuki intentando ir mas rapido.

al hacercarse pudieron ver el Tamaño del Yate, era de 20 metros de largo y parecia tener un Piso inferior dentro del Casco y dos pisos Superiores. y tenia una rajadura en el Casco que aprovecharon para entrar al Yate por ahi... cuando Akagi que era la ultima Entro ppr esa Rajadura, Esta se comenso a cerrar rebelando ser solo una puerta corredisa.

"Bienvenidos A nuestra Base movil, desean un Poco de comida, por que voy a Comensar a Hacerla, dijo el Chico mientras Subia las escaleras hacia El Exterior del Yate...

entonses se dieron cuenta que las proporciones de este cuarto era mas extensas que lo que el Yate podia Soportar.

Este cuarto era un poco extraño, Devido a la puerta Corredisa en el Casco el Piso esaba Inundado solo en su parte Profunda, Habia una Parte mas alta donde solo se subia por una Escalera inclinada y en si No habia mucho es esta parte ademas de lugares donde poner los Aparejos para Su reparacion.

Bismarck Se encontraba Bajando las escaleras y Rapidamente el Grupo de Yamato sintieron miedo de lo que Vieron... ella les apuntaba con una Stg-44... y ellas no podian defenderse por que sus Cañones estaba inutilizados.

"Muy bien, Digan lo que quieren y no hagan nada Raro" dijo Bismarck con un tono Autoritario.

"Bismarck-san Ya baja el arma, Las estas Asustando" Dijo Axel Volviendo a parecer en la linea de vision de las chicas.

"Gut, Mein Admiral" dijo Bismarck en Aleman.

Bismarck Solo solto el arma y esta desaparecio en un Polvo blano.. asi como los Aparejos del escuadron de Yamato.

"Ya te he dicho que no le llames asi Bismarck-san, puedes Llamarme por mi nombre.

Bismarck no dijo nada y subio por las escaleras Saliendo del Campo de vision del escuadron.

"Lo siento, me disculpo por ella, Cuando se trata de Seguridad y todo lo que Conlleva es muy Seria y no deja nada al Azar y ustedes cuentan como una Amenasa en este momento, pero cuando Ella vea que no son una amenasa veran su verdadera Personalidad Salir"

"Si, Lo sabemos" dijo Yamato mientras se ponia una mano detras de su cabeza.

"donde estan Mis modales, Vengan... despues de todo esa mision fue dificil... deverian descansar" Dijo el chico mientras Subia las Escaleras, Seguido del escuadron.

al subir las Escaleras entontraron 6 Camillas de hospital Fijas a la pared y Siguiendo hacia Adelante hay una armeria y lo que parecia ser una Fabrica.

"Por favor descansen En las Camillas mientras preparo sus cuartos" dijo el chico al mismo tienpo que ellas se Sentaban en Las camillas...

cuando el Chico se salio de la Habitacion Esa Sensacion Agradable que Estaba con el Se fue y todo el cansancio acumulado paso factura y sin pensar en los problemas que podrian pasarles se durmieron en las Camillas... despues de todo no habian dormido en mas de 36 Horas.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Su mision Es Defender esta sector a toda costa, Es muy importante para nosotros, por lo cual se les dara mucha Mas Municion y Equipo que el que normalmente nesecitarian" Dijo el Almirante.

El Escudron de Yamato Estaba Dentro de la Oficina del Almirante, el sector que tenian que defender era Clave para el acceso a unas islas ricas en recursos.

"No le fallaremos Mi almirante" dijo Musashi totalmente seria. "por fin... tendremos una Mision importante" era el Pensamiento colectivo de Las Yamato-Class.

[Efecto de Estatica]

El Escuadron Yamato estaba batallando el el sector que tienen que defender.

"Ya hemos estado batallando por 12 horas... por que los Abysales siguen llegando" es el pensamiento de Yamato.

se puede ver que el escuadron tiene algunos daños y estan algo cansadas pero aun pueden pelear.

[Efecto de Estatica]

"Ya van 24 Horas... y aun llegan, El almirante nos mando a un Cargero para reabastecernos pero aun asi no podemos irnos de aqui, los demas escuadrones estan ocupados en otras areas, Pero devemos defender esta area a toda costa" Fue el Pensamiento de Yamato.

ya El Escuadron tenia Daños Considerables, algunas torretas dañadas y otros daños medios.

[Efecto de Estatica]

"36 Horas... no podemos mas... ya no tenermos municion ni combustible, Tenemos daños Graves... El Almirante no ha enviado ningun respaldo... creo que Nos hundiremos en cualquier momento... ya no podemos mas..." Era el Pensamiento de Yamato...

Este mismo estaba Muy dañado al igual que su escuadron... y se estaba hundiendo lentamente.

"Este es nuestro fin"

[Efecto de Estatica]

Fin del Flashback

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fue el Grito de Yamato al recordar todo ese tiempo que estubieron en batalla.

"Sabes, Para ser Un Acorazado legendario, No pense que necesitara tanto material Para Intentar reparar tu Aparejo"

Yamato Rapidamente miro adonde venia la Voz encontrando al Chico que las Rescato.

"Eres Tu, Que paso mientras Dormia"

"Nada interesante, Solo Intente Reparar sus Aparejos... pero no imagine el Terrible costo que tienen"

"Y mi Hermana, Y Nagato y Las demas"

"Estan al Lado Tuyo"

Efectivamente En las Camillas estaban su escuadron, Produndamente Dormidas.

"Y... que es este Lugar"

"Es un Barco, y es nuestra base"

"Por que contestas mis preguntas"

"Por que Quiero Caerles Bien y que no se forme una Batalla aqui dentro, No saben las Ganas que tienen ellas de echarlas a

patadas de aqui"

"entonses por que nos quieres aqui"

"Por que no tienen ningun lugar a donde ir"

"Tenemos nuestra Base y Nuestro almirantes nos Espera"

"Si... Su almirante, Ese que las mando a una Mision con Fines Suicidas"

"El No nos mando con Fines Suicidas, Solo que no espero Que el Ataque a Ese Sector durara tanto"

"Bueno, Pero Igual No tienen a Donde Ir, Su base las da por muertas y ademas no pueden Defenderse por que sus aparejos estan destruidos... creo que la unica que puede disparar medianamente Bien Es Nagato"

"Por que quieres que nos quedemos aqui"

"No es obio, pense qur lo habias deducido camino aqui"

"¿Rescatas Kan-musu y luego haces que se queden?"

esa pregunta Yamato la dijo con un tono de Asco

"No, Bismarck, Prinz, Yuu, Iowa, Ellas Decidieron quedarse por cuenta Propia, Yo la quiero mantener aqui a ustedes por que no tienen como defenderse Alla afuera con Sus Aparejos destruidos, y con el Costo de recursos que va a ser Repararlos... no creo que Se puedan ir Pronto"

"Ese es un Buen punto, ademas gracias por permitirnos estar aqui" Dijo Sorpresivamente Musashi que se integro a la Conversacion.

"¿Que?" Fue la Expresion de Confusion de Yamato al ver a su hermana Estar de lado de ese Chico.

"No podemos salir asi, Seriamos Un Blanco Facil para cualquier Abysal, y por motivoa obios ellos no pueden Escoltarnos, asi que lo mas factible es Quedarnos aqui y recuperarnos, ademas el Nos Salvo de Hundirnos Ayudarlo hasta reparar nuestros Aparejos es lo minimo que podemos hacer" Dijo Musashi y Nagato al mismo tiempo.

"¿Nagato? ¿Tu Tambien?" dijo Yamato estando Sorprendida que ellas dos Estubieran de Acuerdo en quedarse.

"Bueno, No se que quieran Hacer... pero en cualquier momento ahi esta la puerta abierta, es Su decision quedarse o Irse... pero Piensen las consecuencias" dijo el Chico mientras salia de la habitacion... y con el Esa Aura de tranquilidad... siendo remplasada por una de malestares y dolores en todo el cuerpo.

"¿Q-Q-que demo-nios" Fue lo que dijo Yamato al sentir esos Dolores fuertes en su Cuerpo.

las 3 Chicas que recien se habian Levantado tubieron que acostarse otra vez en las camillas por culpa de el dolor en su Cuerpo.

"Q-que nos Hi-hi-hiso mien-tras Dor-mia-mos" dijo Nagato ya dudando si quedarse o no.

pero de pronto el Dolor se fue... y se sintio esa aura de Tranquilidad, y el chico Entro otra vez por la puerta.

"Aqui les traje el desayuno, Lo siento si no es mucho pero es la primera vez que tenermos un Clase Yamato aqui y pues... ya saben a que me refiero" dijo El chico con una bandeja con Refrigerios Tipicos de america, Los Sandwiches.

"¡Que nos hiciste!" Dijo Musashi aun recordando el Dolor.

"aque te refieres... ha ya se dejame probar algo"

el Aura de tranquilidad desaparecio y Otra vez los dolores aparecieron.

pero el aura volvio y los dolores desaparecieron.

"Que hiciste"

"Perdonen, es que como barco De reparacion Tiendo a tener algo asi como un aura de Anagesico a mi alrededor, reduciendo el Dolor de los que esten a mi alrededor, lo Siento pero no puedo Desactivarlo y activarlo a voluntad... bueno puedo desactivarlo por cortos periodos de tiempo"

las Chicas tenian una cara de no creerle

Axel solo Suspiro y dejo la bandeja con Sandwiches en una mesita entre las camillas de Yamato y Musashi y agarro 4 de ellos y se los dio a Nagato.

"Como dije antes, La puerta esta abierta... si no confian en mi y desean irse, pueden hacerlo" dijo Axel antes de salir por la puerta y con el Su aura analgesica.

Aun con malestar y Dolores comieron los Sandwiches sorprendentemente Buenos... hasta aue no habia ninguno... incluso nagato se levanto a agarrar mas... y esa bandeja habian Muchos Sandwiches... muchos.

"Tengo que admitirlo, El que los Preparo Sabe hacerlos Perfectamente" Dijo Nagato con la boca llena de su ultimo Sandwich

"Tengo que pedirle la receta" Dijo Yamaro Tambien con la boca llena.

"No estaban tan mal" Dijo Musashi con un emparedado en su mano.

"los Hiso el para ustedes, Le puso mucho amor y dedicacion como siempre"

"Que bueno, Nunca habia probado tantas Cosas Juntas... un minuto quien dijo eso" Dijo Nagato.

"Yo" Dijo la voz sin expreciones de Una chica de pelo blanco y boina angosta. "Soy U-511 pero pueden llamarme Yuu"

 _"otra hibiki"_ fue el pensamiento en conjunto de las 3 acorazados japonesas.

"Deverian Estar agradecidas de que Onii-sama las salvara de esa mision Suicida... no estar desconfiando de el despues que les dio un lugar donde dormir y estar seguras mientras no puedan defenderse" Dijo Yuu Inexpresiva y Contundentemente.

"..." Asi de silenciosas se quedaron Las Acorazados.

"No deverian Rechasar la Ayuda de Onii-san, No despues de lo que pasaron, Deverian Aprovecharla... otra cosa... si llegan a Hacerle algo a Onii-sama" Dijo Yuu mientras hacia aparecer dos Luger P08 Y apunta hacia las acorazados. "Lo lamentaran"

Tan rapido como aparecio ella se fue...

"... parece que deveriamos aceptar" dijo Yamato.

"...seeeee" dijeron las otras.


End file.
